


Full Moon Festival

by Sorcerer23



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinkerbell - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mostly vanilla sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcerer23/pseuds/Sorcerer23
Summary: Tinkerbell and the Disney fairies are not really sexual creatures most of the time.  However, once a month during the full moon, the fairies grow curious fuzzy parts and get it on.  This is the story of Tink's first time at the full moon festival.





	Full Moon Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Please note there is one scene near the beginning between Faun and a rabbit. If that is a squink for you, then don't read.

+++A Weird Tailoring Request+++

“How’s this Rosetta?”  
“Oh my word, it’s lovely Tink!” Rosetta was happy with the winter clothes that I made for her. I was pleased with my work as well. I made a heavy hooded coat big enough to protect her wings and snow pants and pretty little boots that are similar in style to the dress that she normally wears. The edges of the pieces resemble flower pedals just like her dress does, and I managed to match the color of her dresses exactly. “Thanks for making these for me privately.” I made these at home instead of at the tinker shop because Rosetta asked me.  
“Sure Rosetta, it was no problem.”   
However, I could tell Rosetta wanted to ask me something, but she seemed embarrassed. She closed the door to my tea pot to ensure our privacy, took a deep breath and asked me. “Tink … um … could you make some … modifications to these?”  
“Of course Rosetta, what would you like?”  
“Well, Tink could we keep this between us? I don’t want anyone to hear about this.”  
I wonder what she’s going to ask me for? “Sure Rosetta, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Um … well I wondering if you could … put a snap in down here.” Rosetta pointed to the crotch of the snow pants. “I want to be able to … open it up.”  
“Oh, that’s a great idea! If you have to tinkle, you don’t have to take off your snow pants. I’ll make the flap big enough for your hinny too”  
Rosetta laughed and blushed. “Well, that would be great, thanks. I-I need one more thing. Could you make these pedals up here removable?”  
“But Rosetta, if you take these pedals off your boobies will just spill right out.”  
Rosetta blushed. “Well yeah Tink, you see I’ve been invited to the Full Moon Festival by Sled.” Rosetta twirled her hair. “He’s a winter fairy, so … you know.”  
“Um … actually I don’t know.”  
“Well, you do know about the Full Moon Festival don’t you?” Sure I do. Every full moon the fairies get together and have a festival. I’ve never been to it though because I’m not old enough. What I do know is that all fairies take two days off from work after the Full Moon Festival which is fine by me.  
“I don’t know what the Full Moon Festival actually is. I’ve never been to it myself; I don’t think I’m old enough to go.”  
“How many winters have you seen?”  
“Twenty three”  
Rosetta grabbed my hands. “Oh, girl you’re old enough! You should go. You don’t know what you’re missing.”  
“What is the Full Moon Festival anyway? Every time I ask about it, nobody will give me a straight answer.”  
Rosetta blushed again and twirled her hair. “Well, um … it’s a … nobody’s explained this to you before?” I shook my head. “Well it’s a special time when we … get to share something really nice with a special friend—or by yourself if you want to. It’s more fun with a friend though. I’m sure someone will go with you Tink everyone likes you and well …” Rosetta looked me up and down. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. “You’re rather pretty.”  
Now it was my turn to blush. “Thanks. I think I will go this time.”  
“Oh Tinkerbell, you’re going to love it! It’s unlike anything you’ve ever experienced.”  
“Really, what’s it like?”  
“Um … it’s kinda hard to describe … you have to experience it for yourself.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“Tink thanks a lot. Can you have this done before the moon is full?”  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks a bunch sweetie, and remember don’t … tell anyone ok?”  
“Sure Rosetta.”

+++A date for the dance+++

“Hey Terrance?”  
“Oh hi there Tink.” Terrance was filling up leaf pouches with fairy dust for distribution at the dust depot.  
“Say Terrance, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Full Moon Festival.”  
Terrance gasped and dropped the pouch of dust he was filling. Fairy dust landed on all the tools that Terrance had laid out on his workshop table. Measuring cups, scales and Terrance’s clip board and began to float in the air. “Oh my gosh Tink, of course I’ll go with you.” Terrance hugged me. I think he was shaking. “Oh Tink, this is a dream come true.” Terrance grabbed my face with both hands and just like that I was kissed for the very first time.  
I blushed, “Oh Terrance … that was lovely.” This time I grabbed him and kissed him. It was wonderful, and felt so right.   
Fairy Gary cleared his throat very loudly. “Tink, I need to get back to work. Why don’t we meet at the festival grounds in the Autumn Woods?”  
“Sounds great to me, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Tink.”  
I flew away and back to the tinker workshop. All the way there, I savored the memory of Terrance’s lips on mine. I can’t wait for tomorrow.

+++My flower+++

Well, the happy day was here. Rosetta picked up her winter outfit in the morning and made her way into the Winter Woods to meet up with Sled. I was really excited about the festival so I worked all day in the tinker workshop making all sorts of stuff to pass the time. Finally after dinner, I flew over to the Autumn Woods and met up with Terrance at the festival grounds. By the time I got there, the Sun had set but the Moon hadn’t risen yet. There were lots of fairies here, including Queen Clarion, and they were all … taking off their clothes?  
“Um, Terrance?” Terrance had removed his tunic and he was working on his boots.  
“Yeah Tink?”  
“Why is everyone taking their clothes off?”  
“Oh, well we need to be naked in the moonlight in order for the transformation to work.”  
“Transformation?”  
Terrance laughed. “You’ll see. I promise, it’s something nice.”  
Everyone was getting undressed including Queen Clarion, so I started undressing as well. It was embarrassing to be naked in front of all these fairies but since we were all naked it wasn’t so bad. We were all the same under our clothes anyway. Women fairies have boobies, but other than that we were exactly the same. We all have a pee hole between our legs and a hinny that we all keep covered with clothes. I was a little ashamed to show my bathroom parts to everyone, but we were all identical so to be honest I don’t really know why I found it so uncomfortable.  
All of the fairies laid down on their backs, spread their legs and pointed their crotches toward the east where the Moon will be rising. I laid down next to Terrance on his blanket. This was getting weird, but Terrance seemed really excited. “Oh Tink, I can’t wait, this is going to be incredible.” Terrance held my hand and waited for whatever it is that was supposed to happen.   
As the Moon began to rise, light fairies took off. One of the light fairies took a moonbeam and pointed it right between Queen Clarion’s legs. The queen lifted her legs into the air still spread apart as far as they would go, and sighed contentedly. One by one the light fairies focused moonbeams on each of us. Each fairy lifted their legs into the air. Judging by everyone’s reaction the moonbeams must feel good.   
One of the light fairies was working her way toward us. I didn’t recognize her at first without her clothes on, but as she came closer, I realized it was Iridessa. She recognized me as well. “Oh my gosh, Tinkerbell? Terrance?”  
“Hi Iridessa!” Terrance waved.  
“Tink is this your first time?”  
“Yup.”  
“Oh Tink, you are going to love this!” Iridessa grabbed two moonbeams. She pointed one at Terrance and another right between my legs. “Have fun you two.” She flew off to point moonbeams at other fairies.   
As soon as the moonlight hit me, tummy started to feel funny. It wasn’t unpleasant; in fact it was starting to feel kind of good. I giggled and lifted my legs up into the air. Then I started to feel something itchy between my legs. I felt myself with my hand and noticed that I was … growing hair? What? A tiny little patch of blond hair was growing between my legs. It was weird and curly, not like the hair on my head and thicker too. I looked over and saw that Terrance had brown hair between his legs two. It was kind of freaking me out a little, but the moonlight felt so good that I didn’t want it to stop.  
Suddenly I felt a tingly sensation in my boobies. I looked down at them and saw a little pink spot—one on each boob—growing. I thought both of my boobies were going to turn all the way pink, but the spots stopped growing. I touched the pink spots with my fingers and felt a pleasant thrill that somehow went to my tummy. It was delightful! I held my breasts and stroked my pink spots, but something odd happened. The pink spots hardened and turned into two little pointy things. I was having fun exploring my new tips on my boobies, when I started to feel the tingling sensation between my legs.  
And it felt goooooooood!  
I sighed and stroked my new furry patch. There was kind of a crease forming in my skin between my legs. I don’t know why, but it felt good to touch the crease. I ran my finger up and down the fold in my skin, cooing with pleasure. But then something horrible happened. The skin parted and my finger touched something warm and wet. I screamed and sat up. I must be bleeding! I looked at my hand, but didn’t see any blood. There was something wet on my finger though, and it smelled funny. I was starting to get scared.  
“Tink, what is it?”  
“Terrance what’s happening to m—what in the world is that thing!” There was a worm thing and a sort of … pouch between Terrance’s legs to go with the two pink spots on his chest. The worm thing was starting to stand up and show its little pink head.  
Before Terrance could answer I felt another hand on my shoulder. “Tink, what’s wrong?” It was my friend Faun the animal fairy. She had pink spots on her boobies and a patch of fuzz between her legs that matched the hair on her head just like mine.  
“Could somebody please tell me what’s going on?”  
Faun laughed, “Tink nobody explained this to you?” I shook my head. “Oh … well … do you know where baby animals come from?”  
“I-I never really thought about it before.”  
Faun laughed. “Well, boy animals and girl animals each have different parts that they use for something called mating. Boy and girl animals put their special body parts together to put baby animals into girl animal tummies where they grow until they are ready to be born. We don’t normally have mating parts, because we are born from the first laugh of a human child, but during the Full Moon Festival we all grow mating parts for one night. They’re just for fun though, we can’t use them to make more fairies.”  
“Fun?” Just then I heard someone sigh as silver sparkles, like from a firework, shot up from the ground.  
Faun giggled. “Somebody isn’t wasting any time.” Faun flew up and spread her legs. “See, you and I have girl parts.” Faun spread open her lady parts and showed me what was beneath the lips. “This is my button, and this hole is kind of like my flower. The button is really sensitive, even more than our nipples.” Faun pinched the pink spots on her boobies. “Touching my happy place feels good. If the good feelings build up enough, I make sparkles.”  
“How do you make sparkles?”  
“It’s simple, I’ll show you. Here Thumper, come on boy.” A brown rabbit poked his head out from under a bush at the edge of the clearing. “Come here boy, come on. That’s a good boy.” Thumper cautiously approached us. Faun laid down on her stomach and stuck her hinny in the air. “Come on boy, sniff me. Go ahead sniff me.” Thumper approached Faun and cautiously sniffed Faun’s happy place. As he sniffed her he lost his shyness, and started to climb on top of her. “That’s it boy, it’s ok, I want you to do it.” I didn’t know what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about this. He was a small rabbit but still about twice the size of Faun. “Ok boy easy—OW! Easy, EASY You’re really big … ok, that’s it. That’s it. Oh yes!” The bunny laid on top of Faun, and his hinny started bouncing up and down. “Oh Thumper, yes. Oh, what a good boy! Oh Thumper, yes, yes, YES!” Just then silver sparkles shot out from under Thumper, but he kept on bouncing. “Ok Thumper, you can get yours, go ahead.” Thumper bounced some more and then suddenly stopped and shook for a second or two. After that he just jumped off of Faun.  
Faun got up slowly, and brushed the dust off of her knees. “See, it’s that easy.” Thumper hopped behind Faun and put his paws on her shoulders. “Oh hi there buddy, thanks for the sparkles, I really—oh!” Thumper pushed Faun over. “Thumper! Bad bunny, Bad bunny!” Thumper was on top of Faun and his hinny was bouncing again. “Thumper, get off me!”  
“Faun, are you ok?” Terrance and I tried to get the bunny off of Faun, but he was really heavy.  
Faun laughed, “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Once rabbits get going, there’s no stopping them. I’ll fly away after he squirts again. Or … maybe I’ll just hang in there and make more sparkles. Mmm … more sparkles.”  
Terrance held my hand. “You wanna try it?”  
“No! I’m not letting some rabbit bounce on my lady parts.”  
Terrance laughed, “No, I mean with me.”  
“Oh,” I blushed. “Well … you can bounce on me if you want.” The thought of Terrance on top of me was making my button throb. I laid down on my back with my wings folded under me and out of the way as best as I could. Just spreading my legs for Terrance sent a thrill into my stomach. Oh, this was going to be wonderful. Terrance knelt between my legs and gently touched my button sending waves of pleasure through my body. His wormy thing was standing straight out from his body. I gently held it and lead it to my happy place. Its little pink head pushed between my lips and waited at the entrance to my flower. Terrance and I looked into each other’s eyes. This was it, we were going to make sparkles together, but … I felt something painful.  
“OW! Terrance, you’re on my wing.”   
“Oh! I’m sorry Tink.” We both giggled as Terrance moved his knee off of my wing and got into a better position. “Are you ready Tink?”  
I bit my lower lip, wrapped my legs around Terrance’s back and pulled him down into my flower. I don’t know what came over me, but I whispered into his ear, “You’re mine now.” Terrance started to bounce in and out of my flower, and it felt really nice. I ran my hands over Terrance’s back and down to his hinny. For some reason I can’t explain, I needed to hold his hinny in my hands.   
After a few minutes Terrance got a faraway look in his eyes and started moaning softly. His wings began glow with a silvery light. “Oh Tink, I’m gonna … OH!” Silver sparkles shot from Terrance’s wings and created our own personal fireworks show. While he shot sparkles from his wings, I felt his wormy thing throb inside of me. “Oh Tinkerbell.” Terrance kissed me, then he put my nipple into his mouth. He also reached down and rubbed my button with his thumb as he bounced on me. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.   
It felt so good, but something strange was happening in my stomach and my wings were starting to throb. “Terrance, my tummy feels weird.”   
“Tink just let it happen. You’re going to make sparkles.” The weird sensation built in my tummy and then exploded inside me. I cried out as sparkles shot from my wings and my stomach squeezed. It was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. Terrance kissed me and rolled off of me. We just laid there looking into each other’s eyes and savoring the ecstasy we had just experienced. Terrance’s wormy thing was sleeping; it must be exhausted. There was a little bit of white goo leaking out of its tip, and a whole lot of white goo in my flower. That must be what Faun was talking about when she said that Thumper was going to squirt again. I wiped my flower clean with a dandelion seed tuft. 

+++Helping out a friend+++

MMMmmm I wanna do this again before the Sun comes up. “Hey Terrance, let’s fly back to my teapot and bounce some more.”  
“That sounds great, let’s go!” Lots of fairies were leaving the festival grounds. Some fairies stayed and made sparkles right here. Queen Clarion put on a heavy coat and climbed on top of a white owl. She must be meeting Lord Malori in the Winter Woods. We took off and started flying back to my teapot. I never flew naked before. It was deliciously naughty and it felt really nice. I realized after a few minutes that I left my dress back at the festival grounds, but I decided to just forget about it. I can go find it tomorrow.   
There were silver sparkles exploding everywhere. There were fairies enjoying themselves. What a lovely evening. Terrance flew right next to me running his hand up and down the back of my thigh. I don’t know if we’re going to make it all the way to my house. We may have to stop and bounce again. I think Terrance was thinking the same thing. We flew lower looking for a nice place to land when we saw her.  
Vidia was laying down in a small clearing in a flower patch. She was naked of course and lying down on her back. She was rubbing her button and playing with her boobies, but she did not look happy at all. I wondered what was going on. I decided to land and see what was wrong.  
“Hey Vidia, are you ok?”  
Vidia stopped rubbing herself and stomped her foot on the ground. “Oh POO!”  
I gasped, “Vidia!” I had never heard any fairy use such a bad word before.  
Vidia sighed and sat up. “I don’t know why I even bother. I just can’t make sparkles.”  
“Oh Vidia,” I kneeled down and hugged my friend as Terrance came in for a landing. “You know, Terrance just helped me make sparkles, maybe he can help you too.”  
Vidia rolled her eyes and smiled with disdain. “I don’t like boy fairies Tink, I only like girl fairies—in that way I mean, no offense Terrance.”  
Terrance smiled, “None taken.”  
“Well … I’m a girl fairy, maybe I can help you.”  
“But … don’t you like boys?”  
“Yeah, but I like girls too.” Vidia was beautiful. The thought of touching her was making my lady parts all squishy.  
“Oh, you’re one of those fairies aren’t you?” Vidia managed a real smile and laid back down. “Well, it sure would be fun trying with you.”  
“Terrance, do you mind if I help Vidia?”  
“Oh no, go right ahead.” Terrance’s wormy thing was waking up again. I hovered over Vidia and kissed her. Kissing a woman felt different—a nice kind of different. Her lips were softer than Terrance’s and she stuck her tongue in my mouth. It felt really weird, but I kind of liked it. I put my tongue in her mouth too and reached down and held her boobies. It was such a thrill to hold another woman’s breasts, I realized then I was really going to enjoy this. I reached down and started to rub Vidia’s button. Vidia’s hips started to bounce a little in time with my hand. We kissed and I rubbed her for a long time, but no sparkles. I had to try something. I moved down and sucked one of Vidia’s nipples into my mouth. Vidia cooed and stroked my hair but still no sparkles, but then I had an idea. What if I put my mouth on her button? That must feel really nice.   
I began to kiss my way down Vidia’s tummy. I was all the way down to her black fuzzy patch. Her happy place was kind of stinky, but I was determined to help my friend. I mustered up the courage and took the plunge. “Tinkerbell what are you doing?” I flashed a sly grin at Vidia, moved down and started to kiss her button. Vidia gasped, “Oh Tinkerbell!” She spread her legs as far as she could and lifted them off the ground. “Please don’t stop—don’t stop—please don’t stop.” I squeezed Vidia’s tushy in my hands while I licked and sucked her button. Vidia cooed and moaned for a while but then she got quiet. I could feel her legs and tummy shaking. She must be getting ready to make sparkles. Sure enough a few seconds later Vidia screamed and arched her back as silver sparkles flew from her wings up into the sky. Vidia sat up, grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up for a tight embrace. “Oh thank you so much.” Poor Vidia, I think she was crying.  
“Oh Vidia it’s ok. I’m glad I was able to help you.”  
“Tinkerbell, you have got to feel what it’s like to have someone’s mouth on your button. It’s amazing.” Vidia gently pushed me onto my back. “I don’t care if it’s against fairy law.” Vidia looked me in the eyes “I’m gonna kiss your button Tinkerbell.” Her words just melted me, and I felt all fluttery inside. I just laid back and let Vidia go to work on me. Wait, what was that about fairy law? Oh who cares, she was right, it was incredible. She used her lips and tongue on my button and played with my nipples with her hands. I just ran my hands through her hair and moaned—I couldn’t help it. It felt so good. I was getting close to making sparkles when all of the sudden I saw silver sparkles shoot out of … Terrance?  
His wormy thing was standing up and he was rubbing it with his hand. “Um s-sorry Tink I,” Terrance paused to catch his breath. “It’s just that … seeing you like that is so … beautiful.”  
“Don’t appol—appo … um … OH!” I made lots and lots of sparkles, even more than the first time. “Oh my gosh that was amazing Vidia, thank you.”   
Vidia emerged from between my legs with a sly grin on her face. “Oh no, thank you for showing me the way.”  
“Hey Vidia, we were flying back to my tea pot to have some more fun, you want to come with?”  
“Sure” Just like that the three of us flew off to my tea pot.

+++Three friends in a tea pot+++

On the way I asked Vidia about what she mentioned about fairy law. She told me that there were certain pleasures that were forbidden during the Full Moon Ritual, and putting one’s mouth on another person’s happy place was one of them. She said it was a very old law from well before Queen Clarion’s time that’s not really enforced anymore. Oh well, it was a stupid law anyway. I had no intention of obeying it, and neither did Vidia.  
We flew into my tea pot and shut the door. Vidia and Terrance didn’t waste any time. I was barely inside my house when Vidia kissed me while Terrance played with my breasts and rubbed my button. In a minute they traded places. I slipped my tongue into Terrance’s mouth. His eyes widened and he returned the favor. He seemed to like it too.  
Vidia flew over to my bed and laid down with her legs spread. I followed her, got on top of her and began to kiss my way down. I was just about at her fuzzy patch and I looked over at Terrance. He was a little unsure of himself and didn’t know what to do. I decided to help him out. “Come here Thumper, come here Thumper, that’s a good boy.” Terrance laughed and fell into the role. I wiggled my little hinny as Terrance stood behind me sniffing me. “Come on, you wanna bounce on me?” Terrance giggled and I felt his wormy thing poking at the outside of my womanhood. I pushed my flower toward him and he slipped inside of me.  
Vidia had a confused look on her face, but it was easy to explain. I just looked at her and said, “Faun.”  
Vidia covered her mouth and started laughing, as I moved down and started kissing Vidia’s button. Vidia gasped and cooed as I worked on her. The three of us were in a lovely little race. Who was going to make sparkles first? Turns out it was Vidia. She sparkled pretty quickly this time. Now that she knew how, it was easier for her. I kept on kissing her button, so she could sparkle again. I was getting close myself. I loved burying my face in Vidia’s lady parts while Terrance bounced on me. My tummy was beginning to fill with that lovely feeling again. I tried to hold it in this time and let it build. I waited and it filled me all the way to my toes and to the tips of my wings. When I finally let loose I cried out and made huge sparkles. Terrance and Vidia sparkled right after me. We all collapsed on top of each other and savored the ecstasy. What a wonderful night!  
We were all exhausted and decided to go to sleep. It was really fun sleeping naked and sandwiched between two of my best friends in my bed. The three of us had a difficult time fitting into my bed, but we managed. Vidia and I faced each other in an embrace. Terrance snuggled up behind me. I think he liked sleeping there because he likes my hinny so much. I realized that I needed a bigger bed. I fell asleep while designing it in my head.  
Next thing I knew, Terrance was waking me up. “Tink, Tinkerbell are you awake?”  
I yawned. “Hey Terrance.” It was still dark out but dawn was coming soon.  
“Tink, I-I was wondering if you could help me make sparkles one more time? I think I’m starting to change.”  
“Sure Terrance.” I was sleepy, but he was such a good friend. I thought about waking up Vidia, but she was sleeping like a log and drooling on my pillow. She could be rather grumpy, so I decided to leave her. We crept out of bed and stood on my rug. Terrance was indeed changing. His fuzzy patch was almost gone.  
“Hurry Tink, it’s going to disappear soon.” Terrance’s wormy thing was standing up again, but we didn’t have much time. There was only one thing to do. I got down on my knees and put his little friend into my mouth. Terrance gasped and nearly fell over. He got his balance and stroked my hair. I started bouncing my head on his little friend and I reached up and held his pouch. There were two lumps inside that felt like seeds. I squeezed them gently as I sucked on the head of his wormy thing. I reached one hand up to play with his nipples, but they were gone already. “Tink, I’m starting to—oh—oh—OH YES!” Terrance squirted in my mouth just as his little seeds squished themselves inside of his pouch. Terrance made lots of sparkles as his little friend shrank. Terrance’s boy juice tasted funny, but I swallowed it anyway. It seemed like the right thing to do. His little wormy thing was asleep again and shrinking. I popped it out of my mouth and let Terrance see it one last time before it was gone. Terrance held it as it disappeared back into his body.  
I suddenly panicked. I’m going to change back too. I reached down and my fuzzy patch was disappearing as well. I stood up. “Terrance hurry, I’m changing too.” Terrance got down on his knees just like I did. I don’t know what came over me, but I spread my feet and pushed my flower onto his face. “That’s it, good boy Thumper.” I don’t know why my flower makes me do weird things like that. I played with my boobies, but my nipples were disappearing. Terrance was licking my button but I didn’t know if I was going to make it. Oh no, my tummy was starting to tingle. My lady parts were disappearing, and my flower was closing. I grabbed the back of Terrance’s head, and just as my button shrank away, I made sparkles. Ah, that was close.  
I pulled Terrance up to his feet and kissed him. The desires were already fading inside me, but it was still nice to kiss Terrance and hold him. We climbed back into bed with Vidia and went back to sleep. Terrance and I got up late, and we smelled something wonderful.  
“Good morning sleepy heads.” The normally grumpy Vidia was actually smiling and cheerful. She actually baked muffins and brewed some tea for us. We sat down and ate breakfast together. It was so nice to see Vidia smile for a change. When we were done eating, we had one problem left to solve. We were all naked and it was late morning. I just reached into my closet and put on another one of my dresses, but Vidia and Terrance had no clothes. Vidia hugged me. “Thank you so much for helping me.”  
“Sure Vidia, it was my pleasure. You want to come with us again next month?”  
“You bet!” Then Vidia hugged Terrance, “Thanks for sharing her with me,” and kissed him.  
Terrance laughed. “I figured you taught her the tongue thing.” Vidia laughed with him, and walked to the door.  
I was concerned. “Vidia, you don’t have any clothes. How are you going to get home?”  
She smiled. “I’m a fast flying fairy. All anyone is going to see is a blur.” And just like that Vidia took off. The powerful wind she summoned shook my house as she left, flying at super speed.  
Terrance and I thought about what to do for him, but I decided to just make him a new outfit. I pulled out my fabric and equipment and he had a new outfit in about two hours. I didn’t mind making it for him and I certainly enjoyed his company. We spent the rest of the day together and flew back to the festival grounds to retrieve our clothes. A lot of other fairies were there doing the same thing. The thought of all my friends bouncing and enjoying themselves made me giggle. Ah, I can’t wait until the next full moon.

+++Word Gets Around+++

About two weeks after the Full Moon Festival there was a knock at my door. I was shocked to find Queen Clarion waiting on the other side. “Greetings Tinkerbell, may I come in?”  
“Of course your majesty.”  
The queen came inside my humble little home. I tried to tidy up as she entered. “Tink I saw that wonderful outfit that you made for Rosetta and I was wondering if you could make one just like it for me as well.”  
“Certainly,” I got out my measuring tape and sketch pad.  
“Loving a winter fairy has its challenges.” I started to measure the queen and design her winter outfit, but then I got an idea.  
“Um … Queen Clarion is it true that it is against fairy law to place your mouth on another fairy’s happy place?”  
“Well technically yes it is. If that is what you did, have no fear Tinkerbell. I have no intention of enforcing that ancient law.”  
“Would you consider repealing it?”  
The queen though about it for a long time and finally spoke. “That law is from an older time and reflects the values of a different society. I will consult with my ministers but I’m sure they will not object. However, let’s keep this between us. I will make the announcement at the next Full Moon Festival, and I would like to surprise Lord Malori.”  
“Of course, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Good,” the queen seemed lost in thought for a moment and then began to blush. “The sensation of a lover’s mouth on one’s lady parts must be … delightful.”  
“Oh it certainly is,” I placed my hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I had just admitted as the queen laughed.   
When I finished measuring her, the queen thanked me and left. I started working on her winter gown. The queen came back the next week and was pleased with my work. She told me that she consulted with the ministers and they had no problems with repealing the law. I delivered the finished gown two days before the full moon.  
It was finally time for the Full Moon Festival again. Terrance and Vidia were there with me. We were so excited to share this with each other again. We vowed to make sparkles with each other all night long and just sleep until the afternoon. The Moon was about to rise, but Queen Clarion addressed us all.  
“My fellow fairies, as we once again await the joy of the Full Moon Festival, I have an announcement to make. After careful consideration, I have decided to lift the fairy law restrictions on our revels. There is no reason why we can’t enjoy our pleasures any we you see fit. Feel free to kiss your lovers wherever you want, even on their happy place.” The crowd cheered. “You may also feel free to explore the one another’s hinnies for pleasure as well.” The crowd cheered again—wait what? The queen didn’t say anything to me about hinny holes.  
“Oh Tink,” Terrance’s eyes were sparkling. “Thumper wanna bounce on Tink’s hinny.” Terrance cupped my butt and slipped a finger between my cheeks.  
Oh poo, what have I gotten myself into this time?

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun writing erotic fiction with G rated language. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
